Mi otra Mitad
by cullenpattinson
Summary: Edward trata de impedir la boda de su ex-novia pero en el camino descubre algo mas importante


Todos los Personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es solo mia

MI OTRA MITAD

EDWARD POV

Tenia que impedirselo, "Ella" no se podia casar, no podia, yo la queria, ella tenia que ser para mi no para "El", porque demonios acepto casarse con el, sabiendo que no lo queria, ella solo se casaba por despecho, porque pensaba que yo y mi mejor amiga estabamos juntos, como pudo pensar eso, Bella y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas, tan solo a ella se le podia ocurrir esa estupidez.

Maneje lo mas rapido que pude, no queria pararme en ningun semaforo, pero tenia que hacerlo si no lo hacia me encontraria con algun oficial y llegaria demasiado tarde, ella se casaria, ella se iria de mi y eso no podia permitirlo, yo la queria, si, yo la queria.

A mitad de la decima calle, el automovil se detuvo al instante..

"maldicion", porque tenias que apagarte en ese momento, maldito auto.- gruñi y golpee el volante de desesperacion.

Porque?, porque ella se estaba casando?, porque?

Sali corriendo del auto solo me faltaban no mas de cinco calles, podia llegar corriendo, aun estaba a tiempo, la boda seria dentro de 20 mintuos si me apresuraba llegaria casi empezando la ceremonia, como llegamos a esto?, como llegamos a que ella se casara con Demetri?, como llegamos a que ella pensara que yo amaba a Bella, como?

FLASH BACK

Tanya mi amor ya te lo dije, Bella es solo mi mejor amiga.- Le habia dicho

Ella estaba enojada porque Bella y yo habiamos ido al cine y yo no la habia invitado

Ja! por favor Edward ni tu te crees eso, porque no lo aceptas de una vez, ella te ve diferente a como un amigo, eres tan ciego?.- Ciego?, ella era la ciega, no veia que entre Isabella Swan y yo solo existia una relacion de amigos.

Desde que eramos niños nos llevabamos muy bien, nuestros padres eran muy unidos y por consiguiente nosotros tambien, a ella le contaba todos mis problemas, ella estuvo con migo el dia que mi Madre fallecio, ella estuvo con migo el dia que tuve mi primera decepcion amorosa. Al igual que yo estuve con ella el dia que el estupido de Jacob Black la engaño, le prometio la luna y las estrellas y la engaño con Leah, recuerdo que ella lloro y lloro por toda la noche, yo me quede con ella, casi siempre que nos necesitabamos dormiamos juntos, acompañandonos el uno del otro, ella y yo siempre nos dijimos que estariamos juntos para apoyarnos en lo bueno y en lo malo, y asi fue siempre.

Tanya por dios! no vamos a pelear por lo mismo de nuevo, ya te lo dije ella llego a mi casa porque su cita la dejo plantada y como no queria desperdiciar los boletos me invito fue todo, ademas te recuerdo que ese dia tu me dijiste que saldrias a comer con tus amigas por eso no habiamos podido vernos, asi que no me reclames que no te haya invitado.-

Si lo se, lo se, pero eso tampoco te da derecho de excluirme de tus salidas con ella, tu sabes que no me gusta la manera como te ve, o como te abraza, tu crees que no me dan celos?.- Como si no me hubiera celado con cada mujer que me veia

Si mi amor eso lo se perfectamente, pero...- Acaso me dejo terminar?

Pero nada Edward, ya estoy harta de todo esto, es ella o soy yo , entendiste.- Me grito y me lo dijo como si me estuviera diciendo el clima

Tanya no empieces, ella es mi mejor amiga, ademas va a ser nuestra madrina de bodas recuerdas?, no puedo hacer eso.- No me atrevia a elegir entre ella y Bella, porque sabia de antemano la respuesta.

Ya te lo dije Edward o escoges, te quedas con tu "amiguita" o te quedas con migo que soy tu prometida.-

Y asi sin mas ni mas se levanto y se fue, dejandome completamente en Shock. Que demonios le pasaba?, de cuando aca dudaba de mi?, de cuando aca dudaba de Bella?.

Me sente en uno de los sofas de mi departamento de soltero, estaba muy confundido, ya no sabia que hacer, como le hacia entender que Bella y yo solo eramos amigos, si, estoy de acuerdo compartiamos todo, secretos, hasta muchas veces habitacion en la universidad pero eso no significaba que pasara algo entre los dos.

En ese momento escuche que tocaron la puerta, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, asi que deje que tocaran.

Edward se que estas ahi, abreme.- Esa era la voz de Bella, inconsientemente mi rostro se transformo en una completa sonrisa y note que mis ojos brillaron

Corri y le abri, en cuanto la vi la abraze, necesitaba de su apoyo en este momento, aunque sabia muy bien que ella era una de las razones por las cuales Tanya estaba insegura pero con ella me sentia en casa, me sentia bien.

Bueno si me vas a recibir asi siempre, creo que me desaparecere mas seguido.- Ella sonrio y de nuevo me quede viendola como bobo, su sonrisa me gustaba mucho, y sus ojos color marron me atrapaban, siempre pense que el hombre que estuviera con ella, debia apreciar todo eso, sus ojos profundos, sus sonrisa encantadora y su dulsura por sobre todas las cosas, ella era tan dulce y tierna que quien no apreciara eso no la mereceria. Aunque muy a mi pesar pense que nadie se la merecia ella era demasiada mujer para alguien.

Estas muy callado, que te pasa señor seriedad, te sientes bien?.- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Si, bueno no.- Lo sabia a ella no le podia mentir

Haber ahora que te pasa, ven, vamos a sentarnos y a platicar.- Me tomo de la mano y me llevo de nuevo al sofa, porque ella siempre sabia como tratarme, como hacerme sentir bien, era la que mejor me conocia, la que mejor sabia como calmarme

Bueno ya que estamos sentados, quiero que te calmes y me digas que te sucede.- Me hablo con su voz tan dulce, que hizo que se me olvidara que era lo que le iva a decir.

Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre.- Con eso supe que ella sabia que mi problema era Tanya, con ella era tan facil hablar, con solo mencionar una palabra ella entendia, no tenia que darle todos los detalles morbosos, ella entenia de inmediato

Ah, eso de nuevo.- Note que se tenso un poco, pero lo deje pasar tal vez era la preocupacion que sentia por mi.

Si ya sabes como es, se enojo porque salimos al cine y no la lleve con nosotros, te juro que le explique como sucedieron las cosas, pero me escucho?, no, ella solo saco sus propias conclusiones.- Le conte todo lo que Tanya me dijo, solo hasta que llegue a la parte donde ella me daba a escoger

Edward, te lo he dicho una y mil veces, yo me puedo hacer a un lado, si crees que te voy a causar problemas con ella, sera mejor que yo desaparesca de tu vida un tiempo, solo hasta que ella este mas segura.- Note tristeza en su voz y note un hueco enorme en mi pecho solo de pensar que ella desapareciera de mi vida

No, ya te dije que eso no, ella tiene que entender que si quiere ser parte de mi vida, tu tambien lo seras, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarte solo porque ella piensa que tu quieres algo mas que amistad con migo, es algo estupido, solo son sus celos tontos.- Bella se levanto y fue hacia la cocina

Si, son solo celos mal infundados es todo.- Lo dijo tan despacito que casi no lo note.

TRES DIAS MAS TARDE...

Ah osea que prefieres quedarte con ella, todo me queda muy claro Edward, se quien es tu plato de segunda mesa.-

Habia ido a casa de Tanya y le habia pedido perdon por lo del cine, pero le habia dicho que no dejaria de ser amigo de Bella, ella como siempre me mal entendio y penso que la cambiaba por ella.

No mi amor, entiende, ella es parte de mi como yo soy parte de ella, es como mi hermana, no puedo alejarla de mi asi nada mas por que si.- Comenze a explicarle de nuevo pero ni si quiera me dejo continuar cuando ella ya se habia levantado del sofa

Sera mejor que te vallas Edward, no quiero verte de nuevo, yo no me pienso casar con alguien que me pone en segundo lugar, te lo dije o soy yo o es ella, asi de simple.- Me quede sorprendido por lo que me dijo, tan facil asi decia que no queria casarse con migo?

Que, que me estas queriendo decir Tanya.- Todavia el muy tonto de yo me atrevi a preguntarle

Que no me pienso casar con tigo, asi como escuchaste, entiendeme Edward, yo soy una persona que necesita atencion, quiero que me quieran solo a mi, quiero que solo yo este en tus pensamientos, no quiero ser tu segunda opcion Edward, asi que sera mejor que lo dejemos ahi.-

Me quede estatico, no podia ser, de verdad queria que eligiera entre mi mejor amiga, la que estuvo con migo desde pequeño, la que me apoyo en todos y cada uno de mis momentos, buenos y malos, la que ahora sabia que si yo le pedia alejarse lo haria solo para verme feliz, no podia, simplemente no podia elegir entre las dos, porque sabia perfectamente a quien escogeria, y eso le daria mas animo a Tanya de pensar que entre bella y yo habia algo mas que amistad, asi que hice lo que mejor se me ocurrio.

De acuerdo, tu lo has decidido asi y respetare tu decicion, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto Tanya.-

Sali de su casa, sali de su vida, me dolio, mucho, ese dia llore y llame a Bella, necesitaba que estuviera con migo, tenerla con migo abrazandome y consolandome era algo calmante para mi, era como haber sido baleado en todo el cuerpo y ella fuera la medicina para el dolor, junto a ella no recordaba nada, no pensaba en nada mas que en tenerla cerca.

A las pocas semanas me entere que Tanya salia con Demetri, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, me senti horrible, traicionado y sobre todo dolido.

Tan rapido me olvido Bella, solo pasaron tres semanas, y ella ya sale con otro.- Llore en su hombro como siempre

Tranquilizate Edward, asi no vas a solucionar nada.- Ella me recosto en su regazo y me acarciaba el cabello, sabia lo mucho que me relajaba que hiciera eso

Esque no puedo entenderlo, simplemente no puedo.- Mis lagrimas seguian saliendo, pero apesar de todo, no me sentia vacio, traicionado si, pero vacio no, porque sabia que tenia a Bella a mi lado.

Edward tengo que decirte algo, se que no es el mejor momento, pero tienes que saberlo.- Escuche que su voz sono algo entrecortada.

Que pasa?, te sucedio algo hoy, disculpame yo aqui lamentandome y solo pensando en mi.- Escuche que sonrio y me levante de su regazo

No tienes nada que disculparte, ademas no se trata de mi, Dios! Edward no quisiera decirtelo pero tengo que hacerlo, tu sabes que no te puedo ocultar nada.- Me preocupe mas que nada por su mirada asi que con mis dedos la anime a levantar un poco el rostro.

Dime que pasa Bella.- Le pregunte

Hoy me llego la invitacion de Tanya de que fuera su madrina de...pues de...de bodas.- Ella cerro los ojos y de nuevo bajo el rostro

Que?, estas bromeando verdad?, Bella no jueges ya dime que pasa.- Ella debio haber estado jugando Tanya no podia casarse no con Demetri

No Edward te lo estoy diciendo en serio, de verdad se que te duele, pero como te dije yo..-

No, no Bella no puedes jugar con migo asi, sabes que sera mejor que te vallas quiero estar solo.- No podia ser cierto

Edward no te pongas asi, esque..-

No largate Bella, vete, no quiero verte, Tu!!! tienes la culpa de todo solo Tu!!..- Jamas pense gritarle o hablarle asi, solo que estaba enojado y dolido

Calmate Edward no tienes que hablarme asi.- Ella se asusto lo note por su cara pero no me importo

Si ella no hubiera pensado que tu y yo teniamos algo que ver, jamas estuviera ahora comprometida con ese, solo tu tienes la culpa, por tu dulsura, por tu comprension, por ser como eres con migo, tu eres la culpable de todo, no quiero verte Bella, largate, largate de mi casa ahora!!!!.-

Sabes que disculpame, por quererte y por preocuparme por ti, perdoname por querer ser buena amiga, y para tu informacion si voy a ser la madrina de la boda de Tanya.- Ella salio corriendo del departamento azotando la puerta tan fuerte que me dio miedo que se callera.

Me quede ahi parado, solo, genial ahora por mis tonterias no solo habia perdido a Tanya si no tambien a Bella, me recoste de nuevo en el sofa y deje que las lagrimas inundaran mi rostro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Estaba todavia corriendo ya solo me faltaba dos calles, los recuerdos llenaron mi mente, ese dia Bella dejo de hablarme, y me senti peor que una basura, yo le habia echado la culpa de que terminara mi relacion con Tanya, siendo que ella no era la culpable de nada, ella tenia razon, todo lo que habia hecho era solo apoyarme y ser una buena amiga como siempre lo habia sido, pero yo con mi rabia de saber que mi ex prometida ahora se iva a casar con alguien mas le habia gritado, pero eso no era lo peor, yo habia perdido a mi mejor amiga, a mi otra mitad. Desde que Bella se fue ese dia la extrañe mas que a nada, la necesite, le llore, necesitaba su risa, necesitaba sus ojos que me vieran con amor y comprension, extrañe sus dedos en mis cabellos, extrañe sus abrazos, la extrañe a toda ella, incluso me atreveria a decir que la extrañe mas que la propia Tanya.

Yo realentize mi paso, no solo los recuerdos estaba saliendo a la luz si no otras cosas, jamas pensadas ni sospechadas por mi, camine lentamente ahora sin prisa, mi mente y toda mi alma se estaba aclarando en ese momento.

Su risa siempre me habia idiotizado, sus brazos siempre me calmaban, sus sola presencia hacia que se me olvidara el mundo, recuerdo ese dia que me enfureci con Tanya tan solo verla no solo se me ilumino el rostro si no el alma, yo no era nada sin ella, yo no era nada sin Bella.

Oh por todos los cielos!.- Dije en un murmullo.

Como fui tan estupido para no darme cuenta, como fui tan ciego para no ver lo inevitable. Tanya siempre tuvo razon, ella siempre estuvo en segundo lugar, yo siempre preferia a Bella, si Tanya me hablaba yo iva a ayudarla, pero en cuanto Bella me necesitaba dejaba todo, no importaba con quien estaba yo solo corria e iva en su ayuda, me dolia cuando ella sufria, me desgarraba el corazon el solo verla llorar, cuando ese maldito de Jacob la engaño, solo desee poder partirle la cara por engañar a tan hermosa mujer, para mi nadie se la merecia porque solo queria merecerla yo. Ahora entendia todo, yo estaba enamorado de Bella, siempre lo estuve pero no queria verlo por miedo a que ella no sientiera lo mismo.

Al fin estuve frente a la iglesia, habia llegado a tiempo, la ceremonia apenas comenzaba, camine despacio convenciendome de lo que iva a hacer, por algo habia venido hasta aqui y no iva a echarme para atras, no habia corrido tanto por nada, asi que decidido me pare en la puerta de la iglesia, el padre recitaba ahora lo de siempre " si ahi alguien que impida esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre", tan rapido habian llegado ahi, tan lento habia caminado.

De pronto uno de los invitados me vio y se asusto, todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la iglesia, Tanya me miro y su esposo la miro a ella, yo me quede ahi parado sin hablar aun. Pero Tanya se aseguro que acabar con el silencio

Por favor Edward no hagas una locura tu sabes que tu y yo terminamos hace mucho, yo ahora me voy a casar con Demetri, porfavor vete.-

Yo me rei un poco ante sus palabras, mi mirada de inmediato la busco, y ahi estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, con un vestido negro elegante y que le quedaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, se veia irreal, preciosa como toda ella, camine por el pasillo, ante la mirada asustada de todos, mi mirada jamas dejo de verla, aunque ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, y note que estaba llorando. Porque lloraba?, me preocupe de inmediato y me pare en medio de la iglesia, no ella no debia llorar, ella debia ser feliz siempre. Demonios ella sabia que me mataba que llorara, me le quede viendo pero jamas me vio, Tanya se quedo esperando a que yo le dijera algo y Demetri se acerco a mi y tomo mi hombro

vete ahora Edward no puedes hacer nada ella ya no te quiere, ahora ella se va a casar con migo.- Pero yo no lo escuchaba, yo seguia mirando a Bella

Porque lloras?.- Pregunte sin pensar

Yo no estoy llorando Edward, porfavor verte.- Esa fue la voz de Tanya pero no era la que yo queria escuchar

Porfavor no llores, tu no debes llorar.- Camine lentamente y quede cerca de Tanya, ella me vio con ojos sorprendidos

Que vas a hacer Edward, porfavor vete!!.- Acaso nunca iva a verme, porque seguia viendo al suelo

Porque no me miras, mirame Bella, porfavor.- Tanya se quedo estatica y escuche un " Bella?". Bella poco a poco subio su rostro y tenia sus hermosos ojos rojos e inchados

Eso es, mirame, no escodas tus hermosos ojos de mi nunca mas Bella, me escuchas.- Me acerque a ella dejando a Tanya a un lado y le tome las manos

Jamas te vuelvas a separar de mi, eres mi vida Bella, eres mi otra mitad lo recuerdas?, recuerdas cuando te dije que eramos la mitad del otro?, eso eres mi vida, sin ti yo no estoy completo, sin ti jamas estare completo, Te amo Bella.- Le dije mirandola a los ojos, claro que existia el miedo que me rechazara pero no podia callar lo que habia descubierto, y que me habia tardado tanto en ver por haber sido tan ciego.

E..Ed..ward, lo dices en serio?.- Lo dudaba?

Claro que si, si no porque estaria aqui parado en medio de esta iglesia interrupiendo una boda que no me interesa diciendote que te amo.- Sonrei y ella me respondio la sonrisa

Oh, Edward yo tambien te amo, te amo, te amo,.- Ella se lanzo a mis brazos y me planto un beso que me tomo desprevenido pero al poco timpo le correspondi, esto era la gloria, era el cielo, jamas pense sentirme asi, me sentia en paz, completo, ahora nada me faltaba nada.

Hemm, podemos seguir con la boda porfavor.- Ese fue el padre

Si, si claro, claro.- Yo segui besando a Bella, mientras la boda seguia a nuestras espaldas, no se porque senti que los que se estaban casando eramos nosotros y creo que ella penso lo mismo

"Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer..." escuche de fondo y ella y yo sonreimos y en silencio nos dimos un "Te amo" silencioso, habia sido tan ciego, todo mundo lo habia visto, hasta mi prometida noto que estaba locamente enamorado de Bella de mi otra mitad.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

saludos gracias por leer y dejar su comentario


End file.
